The electronics industry has a market driven need to reduce the size of devices such as transistors and higher level devices. A goal is to fabricate increasingly smaller and more reliable integrated circuits (ICs) for use in products such as processor chips, mobile telephones, and memory devices. Enhanced device structures and methods of fabricating such structures are needed to advance the functionality and/or operational capacity of electronic apparatus and systems.